In today's network environment, many network protocols exist. Often data payloads of communication packets are encrypted according to one of a variety of cipher modes. Encrypted data eventually is decrypted before it can be used. Encryption/decryption engines may be used in this regard and generally each is designed for a particular security protocol—different security protocols thus necessitate the use of different encryption/decryption engines.